Earrings and Vitaar
by gweniveres
Summary: Part 1: Josephine comes to Asaaranda Adaar with plans for how to help her fit in at the Winter Palace. Hand-holding and shy kissing. Part 2: Asaaranda Adaar prepares for the ball at the Winter Palace, with the help of a few friends. Hair braiding, nail painting, and breath catching. Part 3: As the ball comes to a close, Josephine comforts Asaaranda Adaar and they dance.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Asaaranda look up from her book, eyes opening wide in surprise. She had completely missed the knocks at her door, the footsteps on the stairs, and the soft, questioning words.

"Josephine!" she said, jumping to her feet hard enough to tip her chair. She grabbed it before it crashed to the floor and then quickly straightened, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I noticed," the Antivan said with a hint of a smile. "May I?"

"Of course!" Asaaranda stepped out from behind her desk, motioning for Josephine to step further into the room. "I was reading about Orlesian food, trying to learn a little before I have to face the actual thing, right?" She smiled weakly, tucking her hands behind her back. Josephine stepped closer but kept a careful distance between them.

"I assure you, Inquisitor, the food is not the most terrifying thing in the empress' court," she said, her thoughts clearly elsewhere as she looked around the room. It was almost odd to see her without her usual board, papers, and pen. She didn't seem to know quite what to do with her hands.

"Right."

Josephine's eyes came to rest on Asaaranda's face. She took a deep breath and said, "I thought, perhaps, you might be feeling a bit… uneasy about your role at the Winter Palace. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help… put your mind at ease."

Asaara smiled. "Honestly, Josephine, I've mostly accepted the truth of the matter. I'm going to be awkward and foolish. How can I not?" She gestured vaguely at her height and her horns.

Of course, Josephine had no patience for self-deprecating humor. "Nonsense," she said, reaching out and resting a hand on Asaara's arm. Asaaranda felt her heart leap into her throat and swallowed hard to try and push it back where it belonged. "You are perfectly capable of making a good impression," Josephine continued. "You are kind, intelligent, gentle, lovely… Well." She looked down and let her hand fall back to her side.

"Thank you," Asaara said. "I… I do try and be as… um, diplomatic… as possible." She reached up and scratched at the base of one horn. "Unfortunately, I don't think many of the Orlesian nobles are going to be able to get past their first impression."

"They should!" Josephine said, eyes flashing. "They would be foolish not to!"

Again, Asaara smiled and said, "Thank you."

Josephine sighed, rubbing her hand across her forehead. "I'm sorry. It just… you are right. And knowing that they will think less of you, without even knowing you, it…" She sighed and threw her hands up, exasperation in every line of her body.

"It's okay, Josephine," Asaara said, holding her hands up. "I'm used to that. It's alright if they think I'm a menacing oxman. I can put up a strong front and be the intimidator, since I've got you to soothe ruffled feathers."

Josephine clucked her tongue against her teeth. "You are not menacing in the least."

Asaara tilted her head slightly. "But you don't argue that I'm intimidating?"

Josephine took a half step back, eyes widening slightly. "Oh, no, I didn't mean… Well, to be truthful, you are a bit… that is…"

Asaara laughed and patted Josephine's shoulder, thrilling at the chance to touch her casually. "It's okay, Josephine, I was just teasing you."

Josephine slouched slightly, as if deflating. "This is not why I came here," she said.

"Then why did you?"

Josephine looked up again and for a moment Asaaranda was entranced by her large brown eyes. There were glints of gold and amber in them and her lashes were so thick and curly. Her gaze drifted down to the other woman's lips, soft pink, full, slightly parted. Asaara took a breath and forced herself to look away, settling her eyes on Josephine's forehead so as not to be distracted.

"I was hoping I might… help you prepare. For the ball," Josephine said, shifting her weight slightly. "I thought… perhaps there were ways to add a touch of… femininity? Or softness. So you feel less like a hammer and more like a… woman."

Asaara raised her eyebrows. "You want to dress me up?"

"Perhaps not in so many words," Josephine drawled, her lips curving up. "But there are surely ways we can add some refined touches to your appearance…"

Asaara rocked back on her heels. "I don't wear makeup much, if that's what you mean. I'm afraid I'd rub it off. Or sweat it off, if I have to fight."

"But you wear that… that paint," Josephine said, motioning toward her face.

"The vitaar?" Asaara had to laugh. "That's not really makeup. It stays on a lot longer. And also, poisonous."

"Yes, but it is part of your armor, is it not?" Josephine raised an eyebrow. "It helps you?"

"Yyyyessss," Asaaranda frowned, not sure where this was going.

"And if you do have to fight, will you not miss having it?"

"Well, maybe but…"

"I am sure we can find a way to apply it that will look the same as more… traditional makeup would." Josephine's smile was slightly crooked, a hint of scheming in her eyes. Asaara hummed thoughtfully.

"That would be interesting," she said. "I suppose I could try something like that."

"Red lips," Josephine said. She took Asaara's arm and lead her to the couch, sitting down. "Your lips are so lovely, you should bring attention to them."

"Oh?" Asaara grinned and Josephine flushed, but stood her ground.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Perhaps a delicate pattern with a lighter color, across your forehead or cheekbones? Like wearing a mask, but with vitaar?"

Asaara considered that. "Vitaar isn't really something you put on delicately," she said, but the idea was suddenly appealing. Lace-like white lines across her face, a touch of femininity or even grace. She was smiling hard enough for her cheeks to hurt. "Can't hurt to try, anyway."

"And your horns," Josephine said, her confidence building. "I have seen others with little caps or chains. Like jewelry."

"Jewelry?" Asaara sat back. "I… I do like jewelry, but I thought it wasn't… that I wasn't really the sort of person who looks good with it."

"Nonsense!" Josephine cried, nudging Asaara's knee with her own. "If you want to wear jewelry, then do so! Gold? No, silver. Are your ears pierced?"

Asaara wrinkled her nose. "No. I watched my sister get hers pierced and she fainted."

Josephine flapped a dismissive hand. "Onyx earbobs, perhaps. Ooh…" Her gaze grew distant, mouth moving around silent words as she envisioned the possibilities. Asaara chuckled, shaking her head. Josephine was an all-or-nothing sort of person.

Asaara leaned forward and abruptly kissed Josephine, lips skimming lips so fast it was almost not a kiss at all. She sat back, stunned at herself, eyes opening wide. Josephine turned her head very slowly to look at Asaara, one hand reaching up to touch her lips. They goggled at one another for several seconds.

"Was that… okay?" Asaara breathed. Her palms were sweaty.

"That… yes. Yes!" Josephine blinked rapidly and lowered her hand, reaching out to grab both of Asaara's. "Yes, that was okay. It was lovely. I-"

Asaara leaned in to catch another kiss, longer this time but just as soft. It was Josephine who deepened it, one hand going up to curl at the base of Asaara's skull and pull her in. Lips moved and hands tightened, eyelashes fluttering as they kissed until they were both breathless. They sat back, too flustered to look at the other.

"Well." Josephine cleared her throat and raised a hand to pat her hair. "That was… that was very nice."

"Yes!" Asaara nodded quickly and squeezed Josephine's hand. "It was. I'm sorry, Josie, you were in the middle of planning."

Josephine glanced at her sidelong and smiled. "'Josie?'"

Asaara widened her eyes. "That's… that's what Leliana calls you and I… well, is it alright if I… do too?"

"Of course," Josephine's smile spread to a wide beam. "I would like you to."

"Then you have to call me Asaaranda, not Inquisitor," Asaara said, grinning right back. "Or Asaara, if that's too much of a mouthful."

"Asaaranda," Josephine said. In her mouth, the word seemed like something heavy and sweet, to be tasted and savored slowly. Asaara felt her skin prickle with goosebumps. "Asaaranda." The little flip of the "r" softened what Asaara considered to be a clumsy name. "What does it mean?"

"Asaaranda? It means thunderstorm," Asaara said, her voice soft and a little dazed.

Josephine smiled, her eyes bright as she met Asaara's gaze. "Asaaranda. Thunderstorm. It is beautiful."

Asaara felt her cheeks burning bright red. "Thank you, Josie."

Josephine bit her bottom lip and looked down, her cheeks flushed as well. Then she suddenly got to her feet. "Well! I… I should go make preparations and let you return to your book! How rude of me, taking up your free time!"

"Not at all!" Asaara cried, clamoring to her feet. "You can interrupt me anytime you want, Josephine."

"Josie," the shorter woman said, lowering her lashes. "Remember, Asaaranda?"

Asaara couldn't NOT smile when Josephine said her name like that. "Right. Josie." Josephine smothered a giggle behind a hand and turned before Asaara could claim her lips in another kiss. Asaara leaned against the stair railing, watching as Josephine fled the room, hand still pressed to lips. She sighed as the door swung shut and closed her eyes, remembering the feel of soft lips on hers. Then she went to find her vitaar. If she was going to wear it like they'd talked about, she better start practicing.


	2. Chapter 2

Josephine's hands were incredibly soft, though not unmarred. There was a small scar on the back of one hand, between her forefinger and thumb, and her palm still had traces of old calluses. The middle finger of her right hand had a callus on the side, where her pen rested as she wrote and she had three paper cuts on her right hand and one on the left. Her nails were short but well manicured, softly rounded and buffed. Asaaranda could smell the faintest hint of almond hand lotion as well.

In comparison, her hands seemed overlarge and clumsy. Asaara's hands were roughly calloused and her nails were short and had been ragged and uneven, until today when Josephine had filed them down. Her knuckles were rough and the backs of her hands scarred from years of fighting. Still, with her fingers held gently between Josephine's, she felt beautiful.

Josephine carefully applied red nail varnish to Asaaranda's fingernails. Behind the Inquisitor, Leliana was braiding the thin tail of hair that hung down her back. Vivienne relaxed on a divan nearby, reading a list Orlesian nobles' names aloud so that Asaara would be familiar with them.

"There," Leliana said as she tied the braid off. She had woven a thin silver chain among the strands, to catch the light as Asaara walked. Brushed silver caps had already been settled into place on the tips of her horns, which she had buffed smooth with fine-grit sandpaper and then coated heavily with balm until they had a healthy shine. That had not been a pleasant task, but the result was appealing enough that she might consider doing it on a semi regular basis.

"Almost done," Josephine said. "Careful, it will smudge."

Asaara sat as still as she could, letting the other women coax as much femininity and beauty out of her as they could. In the mirror of her vanity, she barely recognized herself. Silver hoops hung from her earlobes, a tiny onyx bead dangling from each hoop. Vivienne had pierced her ears a few days ago, and miraculously she had _not_ fainted, although it was a near thing. She was perfectly happy never piercing another part of her body again. Needles were clearly meant for clothes, not flesh.

"Shall I help you with the vitaar?" Josephine asked. Asaara made a face and shook her head.

"No. I'll do it. I've been practicing," she said. _Plus, I wouldn't want you to accidentally absorb some and fall ill or die._

"Oh, I cannot wait to see!" Josephine said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Maybe we should let it be a surprise," Leliana suggested, catching Asaara's eye in the mirror and smiling. "Come, Josie. We need to dress ourselves, too."

Josephine opened her mouth to protest but something in Leliana's face made her stop. She stood, then quickly stooped and placed a chaste kiss on Asaara's forehead when she thought no one was looking. Asaara beamed as she watched the two friends leave the room, arm in arm.

When they were gone, Asaara slouched, puffing out a breath and closing her eyes. Her nerves were practically singing with anxiety.

"My dear, you'll wrinkle your jacket," Vivienne said cooly. Asaara sat up and squeaked in surprise. She had forgotten the mage was still there.

"Sorry, madame," she said, starting to run her hands down her front. She barely stopped herself in time, remembering her wet nails at the last second. She winced and placed her hands flat on the vanity.

"You are nervous," Vivienne said, getting up to stand beside Asaaranda. "You have every right to be. The Winter Palace is a dangerous place."

Asaara nodded glumly. It felt as though time were slipping away faster than it normally did, the hours until the ball speeding by. She wanted to dig her heels in and slow down, or stuff the remaining time with more studying, practicing, and preparing. But all she could do was sit.

Vivienne placed a long-fingered hand on Asaara's shoulder. Surprised, Asaara met her eyes. The older woman smiled. "You will do fine, my dear," she said. "You have made every preparation. You are ready."

Asaara's eyes went wide. Vivienne… _ice mage_ Vivienne… was being nice to her. She had been fairly clear in her disdain for the Qunari Inquisitor up until now. "You… you really think so?"

"I do. And you have very good people to watch over you, if you do slip up," her smile widened and she bowed slightly. Asaara giggled. Vivienne had a sense of humor! She hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you, Madame Vivienne. If you think I'll do well, then I know I will!" she said, smiling back at the mage. Vivienne nodded and gave her shoulder a pat.

"Confidence, my dear, is a woman's best accessory," she said. "Now, I will leave you to finish your preparations."

Asaara waited until the mage was gone. Carefully, she tested her nails. They had dried, although she still held her fingers stiffly as she fetched her vitaar and brushes. Taking a deep breath, she leaned close to the mirror and got to work, humming cheerfully.

The red lip paint was first, which was easy. Rashvine vitaar, the kind she wore into battle most days. She applied it evenly to her lips, careful not to get any on her teeth or go outside the natural lines of her mouth. She waited for it to dry, cleaning her brush and opening the next vial of vitaar.

This vitaar was a pale off-white. She picked up a new brush, thinner, and dipped the tip in the wyvern vitaar. Her hands were steady despite her nervousness as she began to paint thin, winding lines across her forehead. She began to smile as the final piece of her attire fell into place.

* * *

"Are you sure I look alright?" Josephine asked, for the third time, as she fiddled with her cufflinks.

"You look fine Josie, relax. Why are you so nervous?" Leliana replied, her eyes sparkling.

Josephine looked away. "Who wouldn't be nervous? It has been a while since I've been to an Orlesian ball, and this one is so very important and…"

"And I've _never_ seen you nervous about an event before," Leliana said. "Fussy, yes, but not nervous."

Josephine sighed, rubbing her fingers across her forehead. "Perhaps I am a bit… unsettled."

"Because of _Asaaranda_?" Leliana asked, the corners of her mouth turning up. Josephine looked at her with widened eyes.

"No! Of course not! I… we…"

"Inquisitor," Vivienne said warmly, getting to her feet. Josephine sucked in a breath and turned as Asaara and Cullen walked into the room.

She was stunning. Josephine's lips parted, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. Asaara stood straight and tall, her kind smile wavering slightly as she looked at her companions. The silver jewelry on her horns, ears, and in her hair glinted in the light from the candelabra. The red uniform was perfectly tailored, accenting her trim hips and narrow waist. Her lips were painted a dark burgundy. Small, vine-like white lines had been painted on her face, contrasting with the dark lipstick and her dark skin.

Somehow, Josephine had thought the face paint would resemble a mask, thick lines over her eyelids and forehead. Instead, they gave off the impression of a crown. Asaara was _majestic_.

"You look lovely, doesn't she, Josie?" Leliana said, nudging Josephine playfully. She gasped, realizing she had been holding her breath.

"Yes!" she said quickly, unable to peel her eyes away from Asaara's face. "You look… you look absolutely beautiful." Her voice had dropped to a shaky whisper. Asaara looked down, a faint hint of red in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said. She raised her eyes and looked at each of her companions in turn; her advisers, Vivienne, Cassandra, and Dorian. "All of you. For helping me prepare."

Dorian folded his arms, "Well, now don't we all look terribly drab next to you." He smiled. His numerous gold earrings and gold eyeliner were hardly "drab," and he knew it.

"Dorian, you are a peacock to my humble sparrow," Asaara said, relaxing.

"Can we get this over with?" Cassandra grumbled, although she clapped Asaara on the back as she walked past.

"The carriages are out front," Cullen said. "Time to go."

Asaara took a deep breath. "We're ready. Let's save the empress." As the others began to file out of the room, Asaara glanced at Josephine and held out her arm. "Can I walk you to the carriage, my lady?" she asked, grinning.

"Of course you may," Josephine said. She bowed, but instead of taking the offered arm she took Asaara's hand, intertwining their fingers. Grinning at one another, hand in hand, they walked out into the chilly evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Asaara leaned against the balcony railing, letting a faint breeze cool her face. It had been a _very_ long night, and she had a headache on top of a series of other aches and pains from battle. Soft footsteps made her glance over her shoulder. She quickly looked down as Josephine came to join her at the railing.

"Are you alright?" Josephine asked gently, placing her hand on Asaaranda's arm.

Asaara swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Everything went according to plan. I couldn't be better," she said, as cheerfully as she could. She winced as her voice fell flat.

"What's wrong?" Josephine asked, sliding her hand down Asaara's arm until their fingers met.

Asaara sighed and straightened, turning toward Josephine. She made a sweeping motion at her body. Her uniform was ripped, burnt, and bloody. Her fingernails were chipped, the polish already half-off. Her hair had come undone and was hanging in limp strands. She knew she had picked up at least one scratch along her recently-polished horns. All in all, she looked a mess. The only thing that hadn't changed was the paint on her face.

"I feel like I ruined your and Leliana's hard work, making me look nice," she said. "The way those Orlesians were looking at me… they looked terrified or disgusted or both. I don't know that I've won us any favors here, after all. And it was going so well!"

Josephine frowned. "Surely you're not serious?" When Asaara didn't say anything, she clucked her tongue and grabbed up both of the Qunari's hands, kissing them. "You saved the empress. You stopped a civil war. You negotiated with experienced players of the Game and you came out on top. What you have done tonight is… remarkable. And if anyone discounts that because you got a little… mussed… then they are a fool!"

Asaara stared at her for a long moment before bursting into laughter. "'A little mussed?' Josie, look at me! I'm a stiff-necked noble's worst nightmare!"

Josie's lips twitched as she looked away. "You are not a nightmare. Although some of the guests' faces were… quite amusing."

Asaara wiped at her eyes and sighed. "I do feel bad, for getting 'mussed.' It was so nice to feel fancy and pretty."

"You are always pretty," Josephine said firmly, squeezing Asaara's hands. "Even bloodstained and sweaty, you are… beautiful to me."

Asaara's eyes widened slightly and she couldn't help but smile, her cheeks getting hot. Josephine stepped closer, resting a hand on Asaara's shoulder, fingers stroking the velvet of her jacket. "Th-thank you, Josie," Asaara managed to say. Josephine smiled at her and leaned up, standing on tiptoe as her eyes fluttered shut.

Asaara gasped and took a step back. Josephine faltered and tripped as her support backed away. Asaara steadied her as the Antivan stumbled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Josie!" she said, her eyes wide. Josephine stared at her, clearly startled. "It's just… you were going to kiss me."

"Is that… Do you not want…"

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" Asaara held up her hands and shook her head rapidly. "Wait. Let me calm down a second."

Josephine's lips were trembling even as she tried to push away the hurt that had risen in her chest. Clearly this was a misunderstanding of some kind, not a slight.

Asaara reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Josephine's face, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Josie, I didn't mean to startle you. But you can't kiss me. The vitaar." She reached up and tapped her bottom lip.

Josephine's eyes widened. "Oh! You're right I… I forgot about… oh!" She pressed her hands to her cheeks, a rush of emotion making her face flush. "I thought… I thought perhaps you…"

"No," Asaara said. "Believe me, Josie, I would love to kiss you right now. You're so…" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "I… You know that I care for you? Deeply?"

Josephine nodded, her smile disappearing behind trembling fingers. "I do. Although it is nice to hear it."

Asaara smiled. "Good. Once I get this paint washed off, I promise I'll make it up to you." Josephine giggled and Asaara ducked her head, blushing at her own flirtation. Then she held her hand out, bowing slightly to Josie. "Would you… like to dance?" The music drifting in from the ballroom was familiar, slow, and terribly romantic.

Josephine took the offered hand, her smile stretching wide. "I was hoping you would ask." They stepped together, sharing dizzy smiles as they began to sway.

 _I am the luckiest woman there is,_ Asaara thought as she wrapped her arm around Josephine's waist, pulling the other woman close. Little did she know, but her love was thinking the same thing.


End file.
